As the connectivity and capability of mobile devices increases, the desire to use mobile devices such as cell phones and tablet computers as point-of-sale (POS) terminals continues to grow. For example, merchant mobile acceptance of credit cards, debit cards, and other payment devices provides consumers and merchants with added portability and convenience. However, with this convenience, more opportunities for fraud and theft of data can exist.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide new systems and methods for merchant mobile acceptance to address such issues.